La invitación
by Minaki17
Summary: A Holanda no le gusta tener que invitar a nadie, pero desde luego no va a quedar mal con su hermana, y menos delante de España.


-Está genial esto de salir los dos de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?-preguntó Bélgica, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

El holandés asintió, y sin decir palabra siguió bebiendo de su taza en silencio. Realmente le gustaba estar allí con su hermana, después de tantas peleas y discusiones en el pasado, estar los dos juntos le gustaba, aunque no fuese capaz de mantener ninguna conversación con ella, a pesar de los intentos de la chica, que no dejaba de hablar.

- Esta terraza es muy bonita, ¿no te parece, hermano?-preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió su hermano, mientras pensaba que su hermana hacía demasiadas preguntas.

Tras la respuesta del chico, Bélgica se calló, pues ella sabía que su hermano no era una persona a la que le gustase hablar, y empezó a comer, cuando de repente vio a alguien conocido.

-¡Oh! ¡España! ¡Hola!-gritó la chica, mientras se ponía de pie y saludaba a un chico moreno que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Bélgica!-se sorprendió el chico, que fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica.-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Qué tal?

-Pues muy bien, aquí, de paseo, ¿y tú?-preguntó un poco sonrojada.

-Muy bien, estoy haciendo unas compras...-entonces el moreno reparó en la presencia del holandés.-¡Holanda! Qué casualidad encontranos aquí, ¿eh?

-Sí, de todos los sitios posibles en el mundo tenías que estar aquí-respondió el rubio, visiblemente molesto por la presencia del español.

-Esto... ¿quieres quedarte a merendar?-preguntó Bélgica al español.

-¿Por qué no?-respondió España, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

-Pues entonces yo ya me voy-dijo el holandés, que apuró su taza y se levantó.

-¡No!-exclamó Bélgica mientras agarraba a Holanda del brazo-¡No te vayas! Quédate con nosotros, anda.

Holanda miró a su hermana. A ella no podía decirle que no, así que, muy a su pesar, se volvió a sentar mientras España empezaba a hablar sin parar.

-Pues sí, Romano se ha ido de vacaciones con su hermano, ¿y te puedes creer que no ha querido que les acompañase? Total, que como estaba aburrido en casa, pensé en salir a comprar algo, y mira que casualidad que os encuentro aquí-contó el español, mientras Bélgica escuchaba con atención y su hermano miraba el reloj, esperando el momento de irse de allí y perder de vista a España.

-Pues sí que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero te veo muy bien-le dijo Bélgica al español, con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, estás muy guapa-contestó España sonriente, mientras la chica se ponía completamente roja.

-A ver, ¡la cuenta!-gritó Holanda mientras llamaba al camarero. Aquello ya era más de lo que podía soportar. El camarero trajo la cuenta, y Holanda sacó unas monedas del bolsillo, y las puso en el plato y se lo pasó a Bélgica.-Ahí tienes.

-Pero si ahí no está todo el dinero-le dijo España al rubio, que lo miró extrañado.

-Claro que no, esa es mi parte, vosotros os pagais lo vuestro-respondió el holandés.

-¡Ah! Es que pensaba que tú nos ibas a invitar-respondió el moreno.

-¡Huy sí, claro!-se rió Bélgica, como si España hubiese dicho una locura, mientras sacaba el monedero del bolso. Entonces España la agarró del brazo.

-No te preocupes, yo pago tu parte-dijo el español mientras ponía el resto del dinero en el plato.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

-Pues claro, que yo soy un caballero-repondió España mientras sonreía a la chica.

-Es... es que como no estoy acostumbrada a que me inviten a nada-dijo Bélgica, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano.

Holanda entonces se sintió mal. Después de todo, España volvía a quedar bien delante de su hermana. Seguro que ahora la belga pensaba que él era lo peor, y todo por aquella miserable invitación. Pues si España invitaba a su hermana, él no iba a ser menos.

-Esto... oye tú-llamó el holandés a su hermana, que apartó los ojos del español y miró a su hermano. -Estaba pensando... que si quieres venir a mi casa mañana... a comer y eso...

-¿Eh? ¿Tú me estás invitando?-preguntó Bélgica. Aquello era lo último que se hubiera esperado.

-¡Holanda! ¡Qué amable por tu parte invitarnos a comer!-exclamó España, que miraba a Holanda con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tú no estás invitado!- le gritó el holandés. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido al español que iba a permitirle poner un pie en su casa?

-¡Hermano, no seas así! Deja que venga también, así será más divertido-le dijo Bélgica a su hermano.

-¿Puedo ir? ¿Eh?- preguntó España entusiasmado.

Holanda miró a su hermana. Siempre hacía lo que fuera para que estuviera contenta, pero aquello era demasiado. No iba a permitir que aquel idiota entrara en su casa, por mucho que ella se lo pidiera. Entonces miró a su hermana, que parecía entusiamada con la idea. Bueno, quizá por una vez...

-Si es que soy un blando...-pensó Holanda, y a continuación se dirigió al español-Puedes venir, si quieres.

Tras decir esto se marchó de allí, dejando a Bélgica y España hablando.

Al día siguiente, Holanda ya lo tenía todo preparado para la comida, ya sólo esperaba que Bégica y España llegaran. La primera en llegar fue su hermana.

-¡Hola! He traído el postre-dijo la chica alegremente, mientras le enseñaba al holandés un plato que ella misma había traído.

-Gracias-murmuró el chico, que se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de su hermana.

-Siempre me ha soprendido lo limpia que tienes tu casa-dijo Bélgica, que se miraba en uno de los cristales del armario, que, literalmente, brillaban.

Holanda entonces empezó a sacar los platos para la comida, y Bélgica se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-¡No toques nada! Ya lo hago yo...-ordenó Holanda.-¿Y se puede saber cuando piensa venir España? Llega tarde...

Tras decir esto el timbre de la puerta sonó, y Holanda fue a abrir, seguido de Bélgica, que parecía emocionadísima.

-¡Hola!-saludó el español cuando entró en la casa.-¡Mira! He traído tomates-dijo mientras le daba una pesada caja al holandés.

-¡Muchas gracias!-le dijo Bélgica, que veía que su hermano no iba a agradecer el regalo.

-¡Oye Holanda, vaya casa!-empezó a decir el español- ¡Qué ordenada y que...!

El moreno miró hacia el suelo. Había notado algo en sus pies. Entonces vio una bola de pelo mordisqueando sus zapatos.

-¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Una rata!-gritó el español mientras le daba una patada al animal. Entonces levantó la cabeza y miró al holandés, que le echaba una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó el rubio, con enfado.

-Pues, había una rata, y... ¿le di una patada?-contestó el español, que no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

-¡Idiota!-gritó el holandés, que fue a buscar al animal, mientras España le seguía. Holanda recogió al animal, que resultó ser un pequeño conejo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó el moreno.

-Es mi conejito, estúpido-respondió el holandés, mientras acariciaba al animal.- Le has hecho daño...

-Perdona, es que no sabía que era tu mascota, es que como no te pega-empezó a decir el español, mientras Holanda le miraba extrañado.-Es que... es muy lindo, y como tú no eres nada lindo... bueno... ¡que a lo mejor sí lo eres! Pero como siempre estás con esa cara de mal humor... pues eso...

Bélgica miró la cara de su hermano, que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a pegar al español. Tenía que sacarlo de allí.

-España, ven al jardín, anda-llamó Bégica al moreno.

-Sí-dijo España, que ya tenía ganas de salir de allí.

El español salió al jardín acompañado de la belga.

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano-empezó a decir el moreno.

-Sí, algo he notado-se rió Bélgica.-Bueno, yo me voy a sentar ya, tú puedes dar un paseo si quieres. El jardín es muy bonito.

España dio una vuelta por el jardín de la casa. No podía negar que el holandés lo tenía muy bien cuidado. Tras echar un vistazo, fue hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Bélgica.

-Toma, un regalito- dijo España, mientras le ofrecía una flor a la chica.

-¡Muchas gracias! Es muy bonita-dijo Bélgica mientras tomaba la flor con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tu hermano tiene unas flores muy bonitas

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Pero de dónde has sacado esta flor?-preguntó la belga.

-De ahí-respondió el español mientras señalaba un parterre que había al lado de la mesa donde estaban.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre arrancar una flor? Como mi hermano se de cuenta...-empezó a decir Bélgica horrorizada.

-¿Pero cómo se va a dar cuenta? Eso es imposible, tranquila-le dijo España, pero la chica seguía nerviosa, y escondió la flor en su bolso.

En ese momento Holanda apareció con el primer plato, y tras servirlo se sentó en la mesa. Todos empezaron a comer, pero entonces Holanda dejó el plato y miró fijamente el parterre que tenía a su lado.

-Aquí falta una flor-dijo muy serio el holandés.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el español, un poco nervioso.

-Porque lo sé-respondió el rubio secamente.- ¿Quién la ha arrancado?

-Tal vez se la ha comido el conejo-dijo España.

-¡Él no se come mis plantas! ¿La has arrancado tú?-preguntó el holandés al español.

-No, he sido yo-dijo Bélgica, mientras sacaba la flor del bolso y se la daba a su hermano.-Es que era tan bonita...

-Hum...-empezó a decir Holanda, que miraba a su hermana.-Bueno, ya que la has arrancado, te la puedes quedar.

-Mu... muchas gracias-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras el español suspiraba aliviado.

Tras aquello, siguieron con los demás platos, mientras España no dejaba de hablar, para disgusto de Holanda y felicidad de Bélgica, que escuchaba al español con una sonrisa y sin perder detalle.

-Pues sí, fui a visitar a los países nórdicos. Muy simpáticos todos, sí-contaba España, que no dejaba de comer.-Aunque había uno que daba un poco de miedo... Bueno, y había otro con un peinado... parecía que había metido los dedos en un enchufe, era horrible. Y ahora que me fijo, se parecía a...

España miró a Holanda, intentando aguantarse la risa, mientras el holandés lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Bélgica miró a los dos chicos, nerviosa.

-Hermano, ¿por qué no traes ya el postre?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, a ver si se acaba ya esto-dijo el holandés, a quien la reunión se le estaba haciendo demasiado larga.

Ya estaban terminando el postre, unos deliciosos waffles que había traido Bélgica, cuando España volvió a hablar.

-Oye Holanda, estaba pensando que si podrías darme unas flores de estas, seguro que quedan muy bien en mi casa-dijo el moreno.

-Claro, ya después me dices cuántas quieres-respondió el holandés.

-¿De verdad que se las vas a dar?-preguntó Bélgica a su hermano, sorprendida.

-Pues claro, ¿por qué no? Después me dice cuántas quiere y hago la cuenta...

-Ah, ¿pero me las vas a cobrar?-preguntó España.

-No pensarías que te las iba a regalar...-respondió Holanda.

-Pues...-empezó a decir el español.

-¡Pues claro que no! Cómo iba a pensar que tú le ibas a regalar nada-se rio Bélgica nerviosa.

Holanda miró a su hermana, que al igual que él no parecía estar cómoda. El único que parecía estar encantado era España, que no dejaba de hablar, comer y reirse. El holandés pensó que ya iba siendo hora de acabar, así que se levantó de y empezó a recoger la mesa.

-Bueno, pues ya está, ya te puedes ir-le dijo al español.

-¿Ya?-preguntó España.- Pero si aún es muy pronto... Bélgica, ¿quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Bélgica, sonrojada.-Bueno... pues sí, claro.

-¡Qué bien! Pues despídete y te espero en la puerta-dijo el moreno, que se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, dejando a Bélgica con una gran sonrisa y a Holanda molesto.

-¡Ah, no me lo puedo creer!-gritó la chica, mientras agarraba a su hermano del brazo.- ¿Te puedes creer que vaya a salir con España? ¡No podría ser mejor!

Holanda sólo asintió, aunque aquellas palabras de su hermana le habían molestado. Él, que odiaba tener que invitar a la gente, había tenido que invitar a la persona que más odiaba, todo para que su hermana estuviese contenta con él, y al final resultaba que lo más importante para ella era salir con aquel idiota.

-Bueno, pues yo te dejo, que voy a limpiar todo esto-dijo Holanda, que se dirigió a la cocina, cuando de repente su hermana le dio un gran abrazo.-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, yo sé que a ti estas cosas te cuestan-empezó a decir Bélgica con una gran sonrisa.-Quiero que sepas que me lo he pasado genial.

-Bueno, pues eso está bien-contestó el chico, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Mañana si quieres te invito yo-propuso la chica.

-No, mejor que no...-empezó a decir el holandés.

-Y te prometo que no vendrá España-se rio Bélgica.

-¡Bel! ¡Te estoy esperando!-gritó España desde la puerta.

-Bueno, me marcho. ¡Hasta mañana!-se despidió la chica.

Holanda sonrió. Tampoco había sido tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues este es mi primera historia en la que no aparecen Canadá ni América. Es la primera vez que escribo algo con estos personajes, así que no estoy muy segura de que los haya representado bien, pero es que me apetecía mucho escribir algo con Holanda y Bélgica, que me encantan, sobre todo Holanda. Algunas aclaraciones, sí, me gusta la pareja de España y Bélgica, me parece que quedan muy bien, y a Holanda no lo pongo como que le guste su hermana ni nada, sino que por lo que leí se lleva muy bien con su hermana, y no creo que le gustase que ella estuviese con España, a quien no soporta, así que imagino que, bueno, no querría ser menos que él. Espero escribir más historias con Holanda, me encanta^^.<strong>


End file.
